Conventional high-flow air intake assemblies for motorcycles may include a tubular conduit supporting an exposed cone filter. The tubular conduit extends from a side of a motorcycle and toward a rider's leg once the rider is positioned on the motorcycle. Such air intake assemblies may extend from the side of the motorcycle so as to interfere with a comfortable riding position for some riders.